Merciless tickling to a captured Kagome!
by Oxfer35
Summary: In an attempt to woo Koga, Ayame has kidnapped Kagome and is tickletorturing her to gain her powers! Warning: DID and tickling material. Don't like, don't read.


It was a nice, cool summer day. Koga the wolf demon had left his lackeys behind to go drink at a nearby watering hole when the predator finally caught up with him. It stood, stared, waited for every opportunity it could get to move closer. Every now and then his ears would twitch and he would take a brief look around, at which point the predator stood still as a rock, until he turned around again and got back to drinking.

After a while, it was within pouncing distance of Koga.

Now was the time to strike. The predator curled back, sat on its haunches, ready to pounce on its unsuspecting prey. Then...

"Ayame, get out of those bushes."

"Aw," the wolf girl replied as she slowly stood up and walked towards Koga. :I was trying to surprise you.

"Yeah, I can see that, but it isn't that effective when I can smell you from a mile away."

"Well, so much for that. Anyways, come on!" Ayame cheerfully commanded as she pulled Koga up from his seat and started leading him away.

"Ow! Ayame! What are you doing?!"

"I met a friendly old man back in town who offered to teach me how to sense Shikon jewel shards, and I want you to be with me while I do!" And with that, she just went back to pulling Koga along with her.

"Ow! Hey! Stop, dammit!" Koga yelled as he angrily yanked his hand out of Ayame's. "Anyways, I can't right now. I've caught scent of a crow demon a few miles from here, and I think it may have a shard or two, but if it gets much farther away, I won't be able to track it any more." And with that, Koga rushed off, now surrounded by a miniature tornado.

"Koga! Wait!" Ayame yelled as she ran after him, but he was soon gone. She wanted to chase after him, but her appointment with the old man was in a few minutes, and she couldn't be late. Besides, she could catch up with him later.

"Alright, old man. Here you go." Ayame declared as she dropped a heavy burlap sack on the table he was sitting at. A few gold piecces jangled out as the sack tipped over.

"My, my... that's a lot of money. How did you get it?"

Ayame stood in a triumphant-looking pose and replied, "I ran into a wealthy tea merchant during my quick walk. A show of fangs and teeth, as well as an exaggerated threat, and he went running, leaving only this behind. So I've fulfilled my end of the deal, and now it's time for you to fulfill yours. Now, how do I gain the ability to sense Shikon jewel shards?"

"Well, right to the point, I see. Okay, then." The old man took a sip of tea, adjusted himself in the seat, and went on. "The power to sense sacred jewel shards is a rarity. Only bestowed upon certain people, you see. But there is a way to take it."

"Oh?"  
"Yes. If you find a person who already has the ability you seek, and he or she surrenders it to you by will, then all you have to do is make the person drink this," pulling out a bottle of green fluid, "and then drink it yourself, and the power is yours."

"That's all?"

"That's all.'  
"Wow, thanks old man!" Ayame enthusiastically yelled as she snatched up the bottle and ran off. The old man picked up the bag of coins, walked over to a nearby bar, and dumped a few on the table.

"Your finest sake, please."

"Sure thing," the bartender said as he went to go grab a bottle from the back. A little boy, who had seen the whole thing, ran up to the old man.

"Wow, that was amazing! Where did you get that potion? Are you some holy man or something?"

"Um... no. Actually, to tell you the truth, I made a lot of that stuff up," the old man said as he laughed and looked embarrassed.

"What?! Well... then what did you give that woman?"

"Freshly-squeezed lizard oil. The only thing she'll get when she drinks that potion is a horrible aftertaste. IF she can even find somebody who can sense sacred jewel shards, that is."

The man had his drink, packed up, and got ready to go. As far away as humanly possible.

A rush of sunlight informed Kagome that her journey was successful. She climbed out of the well and sure enough, she was in the feudal era once again, wide stretches of meadow where there were once tall gray buildings. She pulled her bicycle up through the well, then set her backpack down and started rummaging through it.

"Let's see... bottled water, paper, first aid kit... ah, here we are!" She pulled out the thing she was looking for, a full roll of silver duct tape. She recalled the events that led to her bringing it, the day before: Miroku had, yet again, grabbed Sango's butt, and yet again, she retaliated by slapping him. But this time, the slap had caused him to lose his balance, trip over, and break the wooden shaft of his shakujo staff in two. The shakujo was Miroku's weapon, so this was a bit of a problem.

"Well, I suppose I could think of a place or two where I could find another shaft. But it will take some time to make one, and that means I'm defenseless the next time a demon attacks."

"Not exactly."

"Oh? So you have some modern tool that can fix my shakujo, Kagome?"

"Well... temporarily. I could always bring some duct tape from home and use it to hold you staff together until-hey, what's so funny?" she said, slightly annoyed, as she noticed everybody snickering.

"I'm sorry, Kagome..." Sango finally replied. "It's just... the name duck tape is just funny, that's all."

"Yes, modern people have such cute names for their inventions."

"Do you want your shakujo fixed or not?"

Still looking down at the roll, she was starting to ponder whether or not to bring it to him.

Her thoughts, however, were broken by a voice coming towards her.

"Priestess! Help us, please! We beg of you!"

The cold, rushing creek water was starting to numb Kagome's bare feet, but she tried not to pay attention to it. She had gone along the creek a considerable distance, so the demonic relic that the townspeople so feared should be getting close. She couldn't feel its demonic aura, though, so it couldn't be as threatening as the people made it out to be. Her bare foot nudged something in the water, and she pulled up the long sleeves of her seifuku to her elbows as she reached down to grab it.

"Is this what you're talking about?" she said as she lifted the object out of the water: a small, dark crystal wedged between two of the rocks under the creek. At the sight of it, the townspeople all screamed loudly and ran as far back as possible, ducking into cover behind a large bush.

"G-get that wretched thing away from us!" one of the farmers yelled. "Since it appeared, the harvest has been coming in much weaker! It is surely cursed!"

Kagome examined the crystal very closely, then turned to the townspeople with her response: "Nothing. No dark aura whatsoever."

"But... what about the crops?"

"You said that you use the water from the creek to water your crops, right? Well, this crystal probably consists of a mineral that caused the death of your crops. It's gone now, though, so I'm sure you'll be okay."

"I see... thank you very much, priestess." And with that, the townspeople left. _That was a waste of time, _Kagome thought to herself as she waded back to where she had left her thigh-high socks and pennyloafers. _Still... I guess I found us a place we can stay in case of an emergency, so it can't have been all bad. _She climbed out of the water, but she noticed something: her shoes and socks were gone. "That's odd," she said to herself as she padded around the riverbank, "I could've sworn I left them right here. Where did they run off t-MMPH!"

A clawed hand clomped down over Kagome's mouth and held a damp strip of cloth in place, right underneath her nose. She realized, to her horror, that the sweet-smelling liquid in the cloth was making her drowsy, some form of ancient drug, so she did what her instincts told her to do: held her breath and struggled against the strong arm around her shoulders, holding her arms down so she couldn't grab the other that was holding the drugged rag to her face.

"MMM! MM-HM! MMMRR!"

"Don't waste your breath. There's nobody around that can hear you, anyway."

_That voice... could it be?_

"And by the way, I took your footwear. Trust me, you won't need it." With that, Ayame just chuckled and waited for the drug to take full effect, as she could feel Kagome's struggling getting weaker by the second.

"Mmm... hmm..." With that last pained attempt, Kagome's eyelids finally drooped shut and her body went limp. Ayame scooped her up and carried her away, an evil smile on her face.

_Wha... what happened? Where am I?_

The first thing that came back to Kagome was her sense of thought. She groaned a little as she felt the ground underneath her spinning. Then she gradually realized that she was propped up against a tree, her arms pinned behind her back. As she tried to move her arms and use them to put herself in a more comfortable position, she felt something tugging against both her wrists. And her biceps. And her stomach. And various spots on her legs.

She sat up and tried to say "Huh?" but it came out muffled and garbled. As more sense returned, she could feel the fabric of a thick, silk rag crammed into her mouth, as well as a familiar material holding it in.

Duct tape. And lots of it.

Full sense snapped to her and she suddenly looked around. She was in the middle of a forest, surrounded by trees much like the one she was pinned to. Looking down, she realized that she was also completely tied up by the sticky, sturdy duct tape, and knew she wasn't going anywhere soon.

"I personally just love the scent of dream berries, don't you? It's very pleasant and relaxing, even helps you sleep a bit. In fact, if you squeeze the juice from them and ferment it, it even works as a nice, reliable ether, but you already know that."

"Mff-Ymm-Eh?" Kagome sounded through the gag.

"Yes, it's me. And one way or another, I am going to make Koga mine. But to do that, I'll have to learn how to sense sacred jewel shards, which is why I have you tied up as we speak. Or at least, as I speak... hehe."

"GRRRRMNPH!" _NOT funny!_

"Because you see, the second half of the ritual is very easy, and it'll be a lot easier once I get the first part out of the way."

"Hmm?"

"An old man I met up with informed me of a ritual by which I can take your power of jewel shard sense for myself. First, I have to break you and force you to surrender the power to me so I can take it for myself, but I'll get to that later. The important thing is that I break you as soon as I can so I can take your power." And with that, she turned around, reached behind the tree, and pulled out...

...A feather. A nice, big black feather.

"Mmph? Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm!"

"Yeah, laugh all you want now. It'll be nice practice, and I'll have something to spur me on when my arm gets tired." Ayame simply stood up, held Kagome's legs up by the ankles, and started brushing against her feet with the feather. She went into hysterics almost instantly, thrashing around against her bindings and rubbing her arms against the tree, trying to get the duct tape to fray even a little as she squealed into her gag like a giddy little girl.

"MMM-HMM-HMM! MMMMMMPH! MM-HM! MM! MMF!"

"Yeah, that's it. So, are you going to surrender your power to me now?"

Kagome violently shook her head side to side and, in a mix of anger and hysterics, yelled "Mm-mm! Mm-mf! MMMM-MMM!"

"What?! Well, no matter. I can do this all day. You, however, have to crack sooner or later. And I'm willing to wait until then."

Kagome whimpered through the gag and leaned back against the tree, holding her head up towards the sky. She could already feel tears in her closed eyes, and like Ayame said before, she hadn't even begun.

It was going to be a very, very long day for Kagome.

The first thing Inuyasha had to say was fairly obvious: "Hey, has anybody seen Kagome around?"

"Hmm... not that I can think of."

"Nuh-uh."

"I'm afraid I haven't."

"Dammit! Where did that stupid girl go this time?!" Inuyasha yelled angrily as he jabbed Tetsuiga into the ground. "We've got jewel shards to find, and we can't just wait for her while she goofs off!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha. She probably just got held up somewhere. She IS considered a priestess, after all. Some townsfolk probably needed her to examine some sort of supposedly demonic object, like a dark crystal causing crops to die or something."

"Wha-Miroku, what are the odds of something like that happening?! Don't be stupid!"

"I'm just saying to give her a little more time."

"Time is something we don't have!"

With that, he got up, pulled Tetsuiga out of the ground and started running around, sniffing around for any trace of Kagome he could find.

"Now?"

"Sob Mmm... Sob mmm..."

"WELL?!"

"Sniff Mmm-mmph."

"No? Okay, your funeral. And that's about to become very literal."

"Mm... mm-mm... mm-mm MMMMMMMM-MMMMM! MMMMMMMMM!"

Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. Her lungs were burning from lack of air, her eyes were cloudy with tears, she was exhausted and sweaty from thrashing and laughing, and she desperately longed for any kind of relief she could get.

"Mmf... mmf... mmf..."

"You can make this stop, you know. Just surrender your power to me, and this can all be over."

Kagome took this moment to sit and rest, to get some air into her lungs. Unfortunately, 30 seconds was not nearly enough, and this is all Ayame gave her before she lost patience and resumed her merciless assault on the nerves of Kagome's feet.

"HRM-HRM-HRM! NNR-HRR-HRR! MM-HM-HM-HM-HMPH!"

Losing control of her body, she began to flail around wildly, fresh tears running down the cold, watery streaks all over her face and her arms yanking wildly at the shiny silver strips that kept her from the much-appreciated liberties of moving and breathing. The tape held fast, however, and she was much too exhausted to rip it, so her salvation depended on somebody hearing her muffled cries and coming to her aid. There wasn't much of a chance of that happening, but it was still a chance, something Kagome desperately needed.

_Inuyasha... Miroku... Sango... Shippou... help me, please._

"HEY! KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU DUMB WOMAN?!" At this point, Inuyasha was just randomly bounding around the landscape, scanning the ground for any sign of Kagome and screaming insults at her in an attempt to get her to come out. He kept his ears open for any annoyed call of "OSUWARI!" that would immediately bring him crashing to the ground. After jumping around for a good long time, he picked out a spot to rest and look more accurately for her. As he sat in the shade of a good-sized tree, he heard a group of people walking by and talking, and as they got closer, he was able to make out what they were saying.

"...knows so much more than we do. I hope we can meet up with her again as soon as we have another problem."

"Yes, very talented priestess. Such odd manner of dress, though... I wonder what kind of temple sent her."

"Yes, and that strange metal apparatus she traveled with was a bit of a wonder as well."

"She has to be a sorceress of some sort. How else would she know about the odd crystal in the creek?" And after that, their voices faded off into meaningless sounds, then nothing.

"Ah... so she's by the creek." With that, Inuyasha took up a leap again and began to follow the trail of footprints he picked up along the creek until they stopped, but he noticed that Kagome wasn't there. "Damn... she's not here anymore. Maybe she left already... huh?" Inuyasha suddenly noticed Kagome's shoes and socks, messily strewn behind a rock. He reached down and picked one of the stockings up. "Kagome's long tabi and her shoes... she's definitely still here." Inuyasha nosed around the banks a bit more, searching for some indication of where she might have gone when he picked up a distinctive scent among the banks.

"That smell... could it be?"

He followed the smell to its source, a wet, damp rag discarded by a rock. It had been there a while, so the smell was much weaker than it could be, but it still retained some smell, so he picked it up and sniffed it. Immediately, Inuyasha became slightly dizzy and his eyelids began to droop a bit. He dropped the rag and leaned up against a nearby boulder, trying to regain his balance.

"Just as I thought... that stuff is fermented dream berry, no doubt about it. Somebody must have grabbed Kagome and forced her to breathe this stuff. But that means... she's probably in trouble! Dammit..." With that, Inuyasha took off, following Kagome's scent and the clawed footprints left by her kidnapper, not wasting a second in closing the gap between him and Kagome.

"Mmmm...Sob Sob Sob"

It had been an hour since the excruciating tickle torture had begun, but to Kagome, it felt like an eternity. Her lungs were aflame, despite the few long breather breaks, including the one she was being given now, that Ayame had given her to ensure she wouldn't suffocate. Her face was sticky from dried tear trails, and yet still soaked from fresh ones. And she was soaking in her own sweat.

"Aw man, I haven't gotten anywhere so far. And on top of that, I'm getting tired now." Ayame started to reach for the sticky strips of fabric strewn messily over Kagome's cheeks.

_Yes... please, spare the both of us. Please, Ayame._

Ayame suddenly hesistated, then pulled back her hand.

"MMF?!"

"Nah... I think I'll keep going. After all, this is the only way me and Koga can be together, and besides, you DID laugh at me earlier. I told you I was going to get you back for that." Ayame smiled wickedly, waved a finger at Kagome in a scolding fashion, then went to go retrieve the feather.

Kagome slowly leaned back against the tree, started crying again, and tugged at the duct tape when she began to notice something. The tape around her legs was soaked with sweat, so it was loosening its grip and slipping around as she moved her legs, and the tape around her arms, while not completely free to move, was beginning to weaken and pull away from the sleeves of her seifuku. Maybe if she could sweat more, even a little, she could slip out of the tape while Ayame wasn't looking and run away before anything else could happen.

"I'm baaaaaaack," Ayame happily sung as she emerged, feather in hand and her determination to make Kagome suffer revitalized. Kagome realized that if she didn't react to Ayame's attempt at intimidation, Ayame would suspect something, so immediately she began thrashing around in her bindings and whimpering into the gag. _I should probably look into acting, _Kagome thought to herself.

The infernal fluttering sensation returned to Kagome's feet and she immediately started thrashing around again. At this point, however, she was forcing herself to struggle much harder than she needed to, causing her to sweat more.

"My my, we've certainly become much more ticklish, haven't we? Good, that just means you'll break sooner, and that's better for both of us."

Kagome, ignoring this, simply swung around, laughing hysterically into her gag, wriggling her shoulders, wringing her hands and swinging her head from side to side, flinging tears and sweat everywhere. She could feel more and more sweat forming on her skin-more importantly, her forehead, her arms, and her legs-and sliding down into the shiny silver bands that kept her from pushing Ayame away and sprinting for freedom. But as she thought about this, she realized something... even if she did manage to get out of the duct tape, she'd still be too tired from all of the tickling to do much more than weakly crawl away. And if she did that, it wouldn't take long for Ayame to catch up and tie her up again, and then she would just be right back where she started, only a lot more tired. She began to lose hope. Maybe it would be better if she just gave up and surrendered her abilities to Ayame. It would put a monkey wrench into her usefulness, but right now it seemed the lesser of two evils. She tried to make some sort of motion that she wanted to say something, and Ayame, noticing, pulled to duct tape away from Kagome's mouth and pulled the sopping wet rap out of her mouth.

"Ow..."

"Yes? You wanted to say something?"

"Ay-Aya-Ayame... I..."

"KAGOME!"

The voice was far away, but audible and clear. The sound of Inuyasha bounding closer soon followed, and instantly, there he was, Tetsuiga in hand.

"Inu... ya..." Kagome's voice drifted off and faded after that, and she simply breathed heavily.

"Save it!" Inuyasha angrily yelled as he cut through the duct tape and pulled it off. "You okay?"

"Yeah... Pant just a... little... tired, though."

"Good." And with that, Inuyasha turned around and glared at Ayame. "What's your problem, anyhow? Just kidnapping Kagome like that... if I hadn't picked up your scent a few feet from here, I probably would've sliced you in half like a piece of lumber!"

"I was just trying to gain Kagome's jewel shard-sensing abilities so Koga would accept me as his woman! An old man taught me how!"

"And did it ever occur to you that this old bastard might've tricked you into simply believing that you could?! As far as I know, there IS no way to-"  
"Heh heh heh." This evil cackle from Kagome, along with a ripping sound that Ayame recognized all too well, cut through the conversation at hand. Ayame turned around and, sure enough, there stood Kagome, duct tape in hand with a little peeled away from the roll and a vengeful look in her eyes that made Ayame seem like a timid little hound.

"You like my duct tape so much, Ayame? Maybe you and it should get better acquanted."

"HMMMMMPH! HMMHMMHMMHMMPH! MMMMNGH!"

"Um... Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"I know that Ayame tortured you and all, but we've got to get going, and doesn't this seem just a little harsh?" Inuyasha's normal short temper was suppressed by the fear of Kagome's wrath.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

Kagome simply turned around, a fake happy smile on her face, and said just as happily, "If you don't shut up right now, I'll put you right here next to Ayame!"

"Alright..." He simply folded his hands into his sleeves and sat down under another nearby tree.

Kagome was giving Ayame a taste of her own medicine, binding and gagging her in the same exact fashion as she had been in a minute ago, and tickling her just as mercilessly. All Ayame could do was struggle in her bindings, laugh, and think about the course of action she had taken and how she wouldn't take it again in the future.

The old man carefully examined the mountain, taking into account that he was going to be dealing with an angry wolf demon in a minute or two.

"Hmm... steep... dense foliage... a diverse array of strong-smelling flowers that will hide my scent... it's perfect! That wolf demon will surely lose patience when she comes here looking for me!" The old man began dragging his cart of up the slope, slipping back down soon afterwards and dropping the big, heavy bag of gold that the demon had given him.

"Hmm... maybe a little too steep."

Just then the old man heard a rustling in the foliage above him.

"Huh? What's that?"

All of a sudden, a tree leaned over the edge of the cliff above and fell down. The old man jumped out of the way, but his cart, along with the bag of gold coins, was knocked over the cliff he was currently standing on and into the ocean below.

"NOOOOOOOO! MY MONEY! MY VALUABLES!"

Another wolf demon was plastered to the tree, this one male and wearing brown clothes. He sat up, groaned, held his head, then looked up at where he had come from.

"Damn you! I won't let you get away with the jewel shard! Come back here!" And with that, he became a swirling torrent of air and flew back up the mountain, chasing after a large crow demon with multiple eyes and a fanged beak.

The old man simply looked over the side of the cliff at the place his money had all sunken into, sorrowful, now hoping that the wolf demon would find him and kill him.


End file.
